The Truth
by Darkamber
Summary: The "truth" about the relationship between Creegan, Hel, Voice and Carter.


Title: The Truth  
Author: Darkamber  
Fandom: Cleopatra 2525  
Feedback: damberdrake@yahoo.co.uk  
Archive: Here, my Cleopatra 2525 Fan Site  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, no money made, no infringement intended.  
Summary: The "truth" about the relationship between Creegan, Hel, Voice and Carter (Hel's father)  
Comments: A rather twisted Cleo2525 parody I wrote inspired by someone mentioning, not for the first time, that Creegan behaves like a seriously PMSy woman. 

* * *

**"The Truth"**

by Darkamber  
*************   
  
  
So, the day had come. Creegan had finally got his wish; he'd found Voice's secret HQ, and cornered her. And Hel and her team were the only ones who stood between them.  
Hel feared they wouldn't be standing long, not with Creegan's new army of Betrayers.  
  
"I've got you now, **Voice**! " Creegan chortled, grinning like mad. "**Finally** I'll be able to pay you back for all the suffering you've caused me! I promise I won't let you die quickly!"  
  
"Creegan, " Hel tried, "surely there is no need for this! There must be a way to resolve this without us slaughtering each other!"  
  
"No need? No NEED!?" Creegan roared. "How can you defend someone who has caused so much pain and misery in her insane, futile cause, Helen? You can't even **begin** to comprehend what she's done to me! She took away from me what I valued the most!"  
  
"**You** took **my father** away from **me**!" Hel cried. "Who are **you** to talk about causing pain and misery!"  
  
"I wouldn't have become what I am today, if it hadn't been for **her**!" Creegan spat and pointed accusingly at Voice.  
  
"No sacrifice is too great..." Voice began.  
  
"Oh, preach to your own, **Voice**! I never really believed in your delusions! Everything I did, I did for you, and you were just laughing at me behind my back all the way, weren't you!"  
  
"Oh, come **on**!" Hel said to Creegan. "What could Voice **possibly** have done to turn you into an insane homicidal maniac!"  
  
"She destroyed me as a **man**!" Creegan screamed, near foaming at the mouth. "And that was just for **starters**!"  
  
"She **what**?" Hel glanced at Voice. Her lips seemed to be twitching – must be nervousness, she couldn't possibly find anything amusing about this!  
  
"She persuaded me to participate in one of her little experiments, just like she did Raina! It was a process that would enhance her soldiers strength and stamina, and it worked like she said, but she didn't bother to mention the side effects, did she! **Nooo**! She knew perfectly well I'd never agreed to be her guinea pig if I had know!"  
  
Hel's ears must be deceiving her; she seemed to hear a faint snigger behind her back, coming from Voice.  
  
"She... she turned me into a... a **woman**!"  
  
Three jaws dropped and three pair of eyes boggled at Creegan, who was shaking his fist at Voice.  
Then they all turned to look at Voice, who was now definitely sniggering, holding a glowed hand in front of her mouth.  
  
Hel swung back to stare at Creegan. "I never noticed anything missing when I was you!" she burst out.  
  
"It's a prosthetic... " Creegan said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched by his side.  
  
Strangled sounds came from both sides of Hel, as both Cleo and Sarge where fighting hard to suppress sniggers.  
  
"But, but, you could've just had it fixed?"  
  
"That. Is. Not. The. **Point!**  
"She robbed me of my **manhood**, and then she dumped me like yesterday's news 'cause she could never think of me as a **real man** again!"  
  
Behind her, Voice had begun to laugh out loud. Hel gritted her teeth; Voice was **not** making this any easier!  
  
"Shut up, you bitch!" Creegan roared at Voice. "I'll soon wipe that smirk off your face!"  
  
"Creegan..." Hel tried again, not that she thought there was any reasoning with him.  
  
"Quiet, you!" Creegan said. "You have **no** idea of the depths of Voice's and your father's betrayal!"  
  
"Creegan, no, don't go there!" Voice said, suddenly serious.  
  
"No, Voice, it's about time Helen learned the whole truth! Don't you think, **Hel**?"  
  
Hel looked back and forth between Creegan and Voice. She **did** want to know the whole truth, and she doubted Voice would ever tell her.  
  
She looked Creegan straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, Voice, I do think it is time for the truth."  
  
Creegan began pacing back and forth, as if recalling the past was so painful, he couldn't bear to stand still. Now and then he would glance at Hel, while he talked.  
  
"When I was transformed, and Voice dumped me, I was crushed! Inconsolable!  
"Carter was my only close friend then, and the only one who tried to console me. Hah! Little did I know! We grew close, **very** close!"  
  
He darted a glance and a sly grin at Hel. She gaped and boggled at him again – Creegan and her father had been... lovers? No! That was so twisted!  
  
"After some time, I finally came to believe I had found happiness again, then, out of the blue, Carter turned on me! He and Voice said they had evaluated me, and found me emotionally unstable and unfit to continue working with them, and they threw me out!  
Turned out they'd been lovers all along, even before I met any of them!  
They used me! Used me! And threw me away!" Creegan made a violent gesture with his arms, as if throwing something behind him.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face Hel.  
  
"But do you know what hurt the most, Helen?"  
  
"No, Creegan! NO!" Voice cried. She would have run forward if Sarge hadn't stopped her.  
  
Hel found she couldn't look away from those mesmerizing eyes; she sensed that Creegan was about to reveal something **big**.  
  
In a slow, measured voice Creegan said: "They wouldn't let me take **my daughter** with me."  
  
"Y-your **what**?" Hel said faintly, suddenly feeling very dizzy.  
  
"Yesss, Helen," Creegan hissed, "I am your **mother**!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  


* * *

  
© Darkamber, Jan. 2004  



End file.
